


Architecture

by Taniushka12



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Comic, Digital Art, Gen, Headcanon, M/M, Pre-Canon, Tim Chilling Reading A Book, as he Deserves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taniushka12/pseuds/Taniushka12
Summary: Jon gives Tim an architecture book as a birthday present, unaware of the real reason behind his interest in Smirke's Architecture, and against all oddsit actually ispretty interesting!
Relationships: Jonathan Sims/Tim Stoker, implied
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Architecture

**Author's Note:**

> A headcanon backup for my main headcanon that Tim is a bit of an architecture nerd beyond smirke's stuff u_u (Because I myself am a bit of an architecture nerd and I Will project)

**Author's Note:**

> Listen! I just think architecture is neat!! How cultural and historical context connects to it! its interesting stuff!!! And tim studied anthropology so he might find it interesting too _im just saying_
> 
> [Tumblr Post](https://tanis-drawings-2point0.tumblr.com/post/627819452930621440/fun-fact-ages-ago-i-had-the-headcanon-that-tim), I'd really appreciate it if you'd like it / reblog it n_n


End file.
